Soul Mates
by drw1100
Summary: EPOV and BPOV. December of NEW MOON. Bella and Edward are more connected in his absence then they thought. i try to stay very true to the book Short, sentimental. REVIEW PLEASE


**Soul Mates**

EPOV then BPOV

December of New Moon

(Disclaimer: the great Stephenie Meyer owns all)

Rated K

_EPOV_

I was sitting in what was possibly the dingiest, darkest corner of the forest I could find. I was hundreds of miles away from her, but for these few empty moments in the night, I let myself be there. My mind wandered as the pain ensued. The guilt of the lie, the crushing weight of the loss that even the strongest of my kind surely couldn't handle-weighted itself on my shoulders making my perpetual seventeen year old self exhausted – even if that was technically impossible.

"You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!" So few times, do I allow myself this masochistic pleasure. She's all I ever see when I close my eyes I see her face, hear her voice. When my now constantly dark eyes are open she's always there, an angelic glow before of what is in front of me. But this is different. I let myself drown in the memories, the looks, the tender touches, the kisses. Her lips on mine, I can still feel their softness. That feeling is burned into my infallible vampire memory forever. There were never any distractions. There never were, never could be.

For a moment I think back on her favorite play, Romeo and Juliet. How two lovers can only be together in death? Is that how it will end up for us? If she dies, I have to as well. Or she could die, and still _exist_. I can not let myself go down that path, though. No matter what she says about her soul being mine.

_BPOV_

I found myself running, as if I couldn't control my own body anymore. The power of her memory is finally too much and I am running at full speed in the direction of that small town. Blurs of forest and frantic animals fall behind me until I am forced to come to a sudden stop at the edge of the trees. The high way of speeding cars and the setting December sun lie before me. If it weren't for this human barrier, it wouldn't have taken me long to get back to my love. But this is for the best, I promised her peace without reminders. Falling to my knees I sit back in the shade and sob.

I sat, staring out the window. The window that held so many memories that I wasn't allowed to remember right now. Was it even possible to live like this, had anyone else gone through pain of this magnitude? I knew the answer to that – no. There was never a relationship like ours. I let out a quiet sob as the sun set over the snow covered forest. Wasn't pain supposed to dull over time? Mine seemed to be growing. I shut my eyes tried to not think, or think nothing. Both are impossible states to achieve. I have had all the time in the world to practice lately.

"It will be as if I never existed…" No, its not. I don't exist anymore. I'm still here, alone, and the pain that he left reminds me he still does – somewhere. I can never distract myself from this pain, from the thought of him lurking in the back of my head. But, if I let myself remember it just gets worse. But if I forget, then he really would be gone. So would the pain, but so would he. My sobs grow louder.

I spy my tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet sitting in trash can, along with the other copies of books and broken CD's that do nothing but remind. The characters stare up from the cover at me as the say their final line of love and devotion before their suicide. Slowly I raise myself out of the chair, grab the pack of matches from the bathroom cupboard, light one and toss it in. I watch the two lovers' burn to their deaths together – forever, until there's nothing but ashes and the smell of burnt paper in the air. I may be here in body, but my soul is still with him. My broken heart, torn and burnt with Romeo and Juliet's in my bedroom.

Walking closer to the window I see my ghostly reflection in the glass. It is as if you just on the other side, looking back, there's just this barrier between us, which could so easily break if you tried. But you never will, because that would break the one promise you have kept. That I would never see or hear from you again. My cries grow louder as I bang my fist feebly against the cold, frosted, pane. I let myself collapse onto the floor and let the sobs take over.

4

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
